Memoirs of a 12 year Old Vampire
by Rosie-Rain-11
Summary: At Seattle Middle School for Orphans, Francesca Curatolo is a vampire. What happens when the Cullens come to kill her for killing innocent students? What happens has the Cullens finding themselves dealing with an eternally middle schooler. T just in case.
1. Prologue

Rated T for language and Middle School Scenarios. Disclaimers: The only things we own are Francesca Curatolo the vampire, the things that happen at the school (most of which are based on real-life experiences, seriously), and the things we make the characters do.

* * *

January 19, 2006:

The day had seemed incredibly normal- there was no creepy feeling that someone was watching you, no strange premonition or some sort of ominous dream the night before. But that's just what it's like in books. In real life, danger sneaks up on you, just as it did for Francesca Curatolo.

She was walking in the hall towards the library when a tall, pale man with jet black hair and coal black eyes approached her.

"Hello, young lady"

"Uhh… hi."

"Where are you going?"

"Library... why?"

"No you're not."

"What do you- ah!"

18 words, 5 steps, one set of teeth, one neck equals one newborn vampire.

She fell, screaming in pain before her cheek could hit the cold, hard concrete. It was the worst feeling in the world. Like every ounce of her body was on fire, in some sort of pain. Her chest was being pulled and tugged by a violent and invisible hand, an illusion created by her slowly hardening heart, and her neck was being stabbed by the ends of the sharpest knives.

It was kind of ironic that Neville was the one who found her. After an attempt at CPR (as her breaths were shortening with every scream) he called 911. A dispatcher answered the phone after 4 or 5 rings. "Hello?"

"Yes, is this 911??"

"Yes, what is the problem, kid?" her words were slurred with a yawn.

"There's a girl writhing in pain on the floor, can you send some paramedics over to Seattle Middle School for Orphans?"

"-sigh- Kid, I'm really supposed to believe that a girl randomly started screaming in pain on the floor? And this is coming from a Middle Scho-"

"Listen, lady! The love of my life is dying over here! So get your lazy ass to this school pronto!" He put the phone to Francesca's lips, so the dispatcher could hear her crying that last of her tears out and not have to question him again.

"Oh my! Fine, fine- I'll send someone over to help. They should be there in about 15 minutes. Good luck, kid."

and he snapped the phone shut.

After about 15 minutes, the whir of the sirens filled the air and 5 or 6 paramedics jumped out of the ambulance.

She was diagnosed with a heart attack and serious trauma.

For 3 days, she was in critical condition.

On the fourth day, she made a miraculous recovery.

3 doctors and 2 nurses were in a terrible accident with some equipment and died of blood loss.

January 19, 2008:

Now, 2 years later, Francesca stared at her reflection in the mirror, getting ready for yet another tedious day of school. Every day, she had to put on an angelic smile and pretend like she cared, though she hardly ever did any work. With 2 years experience already behind her, Francesca was stuck in the form of a 6th grader, though if she weren't a vampire, she would be in 8th grade. Her chestnut hair draped her pale, circular face and her onyx eyes flicked to her abandoned glasses on the nearby table. They hadn't framed her once turquoise eyes since she was a human. Her defined features were small and she was a normal height, 5'2 and slim. She wasn't dressed in the regular school uniform though, she wore blue jeans, a green polo with a marigold tie, and orange flip flops. She could care less about what she wore to school, she would fail anyways. Besides her annoyed demeanor, she was a partially innocent 14 year old. It was hard to believe she was a murderer.

A lot had changed since the day she got changed- and I don't mean her appearance. When she woke up from the fire, she had no idea what had happened. It was only after the terrible 'equipment accident' that she realized what she had become.

The bell rang, signaling that she only had five minutes to get to class.


	2. Chapter 1 Visitors

"No! Absolutely not!" Edward protested, his honeysuckle eyes casting a worried glance in Bella's direction as he fought with Carlisle.

"It's too late for that Edward, we already volunteered."

"Besides, Edward, we'll get to see all the little kids! Won't that be fun?" Alice piped in, grinning at the thought.

"But what about Bella? If we're going after a vampire that makes his _disgusting_ diet too obvious, then don't you think she'll be in danger? Especially if that filthy blood sucker is killing _children._"

Bella walked over to Edward and wrapped her arm around his granite shoulders. "I'll be fine. Especially with you making sure every single rock on the floor of the school isn't in my tripping-zone."

Jasper sighed. "We're already here, Edward. Give it up already."

"Fine."

--

She just _had _to go to English, didn't she? Nobody had said anything about an assembly.

In the auditorium.

With all those humans.

About the mass murderer who had attacked students.

This was going to be fun.

And of course, Mrs. Gertrude thought it would be just swell if they sat in the very front, closest to the stage.

More and more classes began arriving, and Francesca began to take more and more notice of her parched throat, mentally comparing the taste of the sour venom that had built up in her mouth to the sweet flavor of the blood- so easily attainable. She had the seat on the very edge of the row, saving her the trouble of having to deal with two humans penetrating her personal bubble. With an involuntary sigh, she leaned back in her seat and picked a stitch in her tie- an attempt to ignore the tantalizing scent of the fragile creatures around her.

"Good morning, teachers and students!"

The voice of the principal was so incredibly perky; you wouldn't have known he was there to talk about the capture of an assassin. A weak chorus of "Hello's" was the audience's response.

"Alright, everyone- I have good news. A group of highly trained guards has come to help out the schools current… situation. And the best part is- they plan to do it at no charge! Isn't that wonderful?"

Of course, after all this good news, the one thing theaq principal decided to rejoice over was the money. Francesca, however, was not rejoicing- highly trained guards? Sure she was fast and strong, but she didn't have FBI fancy-pants equipment and secret training. And the burning in the back of her throat wasn't exactly helping the situation either. She had hunted that weekend and it was Tuesday, but having so many humans in one room at the same time was absolutely torturous. Her fingers dug into the arm rest, and it took every ounce of self control in her body not to muster up the little strength it would take to rip the chair from its position (attached to the floor) and smash it into the head of the nearest human. No one would be able to stop her- she could wipe out the entire auditorium in fifteen seconds flat. Even those highly trained guards.

She mentally scolded herself for the thought of it and tried to distract herself. She glanced up on stage. Mr. I stood by the curtain, a line of 7 beautiful people to his left. Each and every one of them was staring- no- glaring at her, with the utmost intensity planted into their golden eyes. Except for one. She had chocolate brown eyes and her expression was curious, yet still angry. They looked so familiar. Their pale skin was exactly like her own and they were so graceful with even the slightest movements.

Then it hit her- the glaring ones were vampires- even the one in the center of the stage, speaking into the microphone about safety regulations and such.

Francesca's eyes locked on the human. Her scent was pleasing, floral, in a way. She could just picture the sweet liquid trickling down her throat…

Her culpable mental ramblings were greeted by a small growl from the bronze haired one and a warning step forward. He was stopped by a pale hand being placed his shoulder and whispered words of reassurance from a small, pixie like girl and a well built blonde boy. Francesca glanced at them, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. It was almost as if the boy knew she was thinking about slaughtering the human girl. She shook her head, a small smile tugging at the end of her lips.

'That's ridiculous! He can't read my mind. I bet they're not even vampires.' She thought, astounded by her own foolishness. Yet, she was just building a bridge of words to help her cross over her own worst fear. Sighing, she turned her attention to the blonde man speaking into the microphone. She hadn't listened to any of what he had said- might as well get what information she could now.

"Alright so to sum it all up, we'll be guarding the school until we find the murder, and once we do, we have legal permission to kill him." He cast a stern glance at Francesca quickly, to fast for any human to notice.

"Or her."

She couldn't stand this any longer! If she got another pleasing whiff of blood, she was going to explode. Holding her breath the whole way, she fled the auditorium quietly, feeling 7 pairs of golden eyes on her back. The halls were empty, thank God, and she was halfway to the girl's dormitory before she heard footsteps running at a human speed behind her. She stopped and turned, recognizing them immediately as Neville's- the one person in the world she had left to trust.

The two of them had been friends since they met- maybe even a little more than friends. They both had had other friends, of course, but Francesca lost hers after she had been changed. She had avoided all humans like the plague and she couldn't blame them for drifting away from her after all those unearned dirty looks she had cast them for no reason other than the fact that they were tempting.

About 6 months after she had been changed, Neville had found her in the school memorial which had been built after 9 children had been killed, kneeling next to the grave of her latest victim, Diana Wilson, and chocking out dry and tearless sobs. She had never really known Diana which made it seem odd to Neville that she was getting so emotional over her death, but he felt obliged to try and comfort her, no matter how she had behaved in the past. He hadn't so much as wrapped his arms around her shoulders before she attacked. She had never had a human so close to her before, as a vampire, anyways. She had grabbed his arm, unraveling it from her shoulders, and pushed him into the wall, her teeth inches from his neck before he had cried,

"Francesca! What are you doing? I was only trying to help."

That had stopped her dead in her tracks. Slowly, she loosened her iron grip and held her breath for a moment to relieve all cravings. She wasn't very thirsty now, anyways- having just hunted yesterday (poor Diana).

He said he wanted to _help._ And right now, she could really use some help.

"Francesca?"

"…" It took her a moment to remember his name, despite all the years they had spent in the sandbox.

"Neville?" She let go of him completely, stepping backwards and out of his personal bubble.

"What was that…?"

She had to tell him- there was no way she could talk her way out of this. She had tried to eat him, for crying out loud! And in a way, she was glad she would have to confide in him.

"You said you wanted to help…"

"Yes…?"

"Well then sit down."

She told him absolutely everything- from the time she was bitten to every gory detail of yesterday's meal. And you know what he said?

"That is the sickest, most cruel joke I have ever heard in my life."

"Neville! It's not a joke."

That's when everything started falling into place for the surprised boy- everything made sense, even though it was completely out of whack.

"Ummm…"

"Yeah…"

"So…"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

And that was that.

--

**Ciao. Yeah, that was the end of our first official chapter. Thank you, kind reviewer for ummm…. reviewing! And story alerting!**

**R&R**

**Beccah :P & Jello /"\**


	3. Chapter 2 Suprise, Suprise

Neville and Francesca had walked back to her room, as Neville had a free period next and Francesca was still deciding whether or not she had the self-control to go to music class. They sat on opposite sides of her bed, Neville keeping his distance as they talked. At first, their conversation mostly consisted of Francesca frantically trying to think of a plan, but Neville had managed to change the subject to a lighter topic. He highly doubted that the guards would suspect a 12 year old.

She had saved him the trouble of worrying by not telling Neville her suspicions about the guards, so they were now telling each other corny jokes and discussing why humans have eyebrows.

"I heard once that it was to provide a small amount of shade for your eyes."

"Yeah, but there was this guy who had no eyebrows and he wasn't even wearing sunglasses." she argued.

"We live in Washington, there's hardly any Sun."

"Hmm… Good point, Neville. But what about people who live in Florida with no eyebrows?"

"They get tattoo eyebrows. I assume that it works like the black stuff that football players put under their eyes, but reversed."

"I thought that was Soccer."

"Maybe they do it too… By the way, knock-knock."

"Who's there?"

"Olive."

"Olive who?"

"I love you!"

"Awww!! If I could ruffle your hair, I would."

"I'm kinda glad you can't- I like my hair."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Suddenly, the door flew open-it was the guards. The burliest one launched himself over to Francesca, grabbing her arm before she could react, and jerking her backwards, away from Neville, who was _very _perplexed.

Francesca yelped, "What the hell?"

"Who'd you eat _this_ time, little miss vampire?" the one restraining her growled in her ear, whispering the last word.

"What?? Nobody!! I didn't eat anybody!!"

"Yeah, right. I completely believe you. Hell, I bet you were gonna eat that poor boy over there, weren't you?" He nodded to Neville, who exclaimed, "Francesca? You were going to eat me?"

"What?! No!! They're gonna eat you!!"

"What? We're not going to eat him! We're protecting him from you!"

"What? Why would Neville need protection from me? I'm his girlfriend!"

"Huh??" All of the guards exclaimed in unison.

A tall, blonde male with a British accent spoke up. "Neville, is it? Would you mind leaving the room for a while? I know you're frightened, but we'll explain everything to you in a moment."

A short pixie-like girl managed to coax him out of the room, leaving Francesca alone with the guards.

The man with the British accent spoke up. "Right, first order of business. I guess you'll want to know the names of the people who are going to kill you."

"WHAT??" everyone ignored her shriek.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is-" DING! DING! DING! The bell signaling the next class rang out in sporadic, shaky tones.

Francesca wriggled out of the brawny man's grasp and grabbed what seemed to be a violin case. "Well, look at that. It's time for music class. I guess we'll have to talk later." She bolted out the door like lightning; returning to normal speed once she reached the middle of the hallway. This time, a bronze-haired boy chased after her, catching up and surpassing her. He reached out and grabbed her by the ear, heaving her back towards the room. "Where do you think you're going?" he snarled.

"Ow! M-music..class?

"Ehh! Wrong answer." He dragged her back over to the room, turning his head to Carlisle who sighed and nodded. "You had you're chance." He said to Francesca. The red-head released her only to let her be grabbed again by the burly one and another tall blonde.

"Come on." The tall blonde grunted to the muscular man. The pair dragged her outside, in a different direction, with an unyieldingly strong grip on both her arms.

"Where are we going?" she looked up at both of them, her panic-stricken face must have gone even paler, by the look on the blonde's face.

"You tell her, Emmett."

"Okay." he looked down at her, fiercely. "We're going to take you out into the forest so we can rip you to shreds. Oh, and then burn you."

"WHAT?? You violent person!!"

"I _am_, aren't I?"

She was shaking now, absolutely petrified. "This is all a dream, Francesca." she tried to compose herself in a barely audible voice. "None of this ever happened. You're being **Punk'd** and in about five minutes, you'll get to meet Ashton."

It didn't help.

"You ruined the show!" Emmett turned to her and chuckled in the exact same tone of Ashton Kutcher's voice, "Fine, you got it. You've just been _**PUNK'D**__**!!"**_

A huge flood of relief came over her. "Seriously?! You're Ashton?"

"HAHAHAHAhhhh, No."

"Umm…" she pointed to the blonde one. "Is _he _Ashton?"

"No. Jasper is not Ashton."

Soon, (after lots of struggling on Francesca's part.) they reached the densest part of the forest. Jasper crouched down, still keeping a good grip on her arm and hissed. "Alright, now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

"Which one is the least painful?"

"Well, we might put more effort into the hard way because then you'd make us chase after you. And that isn't fun on either of our parts. Now, you have three options. You can either,

A) Say your final words,

B) Get on your knees and plead that we'll save you, or

C) Run, which then re-elects the hard way.

"If I get on my knees and beg, _will _you spare me?"

"Probably not."

She pretended to be looking at something off in the distance, making her expression surprised and shocked. "_Oh my God_! "

"You're not going to fool us."

She didn't give up, this time putting some of her own fear into her words. "Seriously! Look over there. I- it's a-a…"

"A what? What the hell are you babbling on about?" he gave her a sardonic glare.

"Over there, behind the tree. The one with the red spots!"

Emmett turned his head slightly, just to make sure nothing or no one was behind them. Francesca immediately took advantage of his loosened grip, running forward a few yards before feeling a hand on her shoulder, pulling her backwards.

"You're a willful little vampire, aren't you?"

"I'm assuming it's too late to pick B)…"

"A little! Now the hard way comes into play."

Again, Emmett launched himself onto Francesca. Jasper stood in back of her, preventing her from escaping. They started fighting. Emmett and Jasper trying to rip her limb from limb, Francesca trying to avoid each blow. Finally, it was too much. She began fighting back to the best of her abilities, kicking Emmet where it hurt and even trying out a punch. It didn't do much damage.

Eventually, Francesca swallowed her pride and cried out in pain once or twice, whenever one of them came too close to pulling off her leg or arm.

"You know, you're really weak." Emmett teased, trying to rile her. At last, he had her in a perfect choke-hold, a hertz away from ripping her head right off of her neck.

"Well, what can you expect? I'm only- OW!- fourteen."

"What? I didn't hear you."

"I _said _I'm only fourteen." She placed her hand on his arm, trying to loosen his iron grip from her neck.

They instantly froze, he and Jasper, still as statues. "Are you _lying_ to me? Because I could rip your head off anytime I wanted to, if you're lying."

"I'm aware of that, thank you! And no! I'm not lying!"

Now Jasper spoke up. "How do we know for _certain_?"

She sighed in frustration. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? Check my year book! Ask Neville or something! I'm freaking begging you! Just don't rip my head off!"

Emmett widened his eyes, "Shit, Jasper."

"Damn it, Emmett! We have to take her back and tell Carlisle!"

--

_(Meanwhile, Back in the Dorm)_

Once Emmett and Jasper were gone, Carlisle hastened to Neville's dorm and dragged him back to Francesca's, where everyone was.

"I assume I owe you an explanation, Neville." He said gently.

Neville nodded. "Yes. WhereisFrancesca?Whoareyou?Whatdoyouwant?Whyareyouhere?Howdidyougethereso fast?Areyouvampires,cuzyousurelooklikethem?Wherearetheothertwolargepeople?_Where isFrancesca?_"

"These are the answers I _can _give you. I am Carlisle, we are here to protect you, and the two of our number that are missing, volunteered to take Francesca out into the forest to kill her."

"Kill? Why kill? Protect me from who?" He was on the verge of tears, but his pride kept him from releasing them. Although, his voice made it obvious he was crying.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Neville, but Francesca was only pretending to be your girlfriend so she could eventually kill you. She was a frenzied murderer."

"That's impossible. She never would've tried to kill me... purposefully. Besides we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for three years!"

He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, "Impossible, Neville."

"What do you mean, impossible, you idiot? We've been together since before she was a freaking vampire!"

"What?" he turned to look at the rest of the family and then looked back at Neville.

"Before? How old is Francesca?"

"She looks twelve, but she's really fourteen."

"What?? Are you _absolutely positive_?"

"Yes! We've been best friends since pre-K!"

Carlisle and the rest of the vampires darted outside, leaving the human girl in the room with Neville who was now bawling his eyes out.

"Where are you going?!"

Nobody answered him. Tentatively, Bella approached him, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder. "It's alright."

"No it's not'!"

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not."

"Eventually, you'll get over it."

"No I won't!"

"I'm not helping, am I?"

"No."

--

Outside, Emmet, Francesca, and Jasper bumped into the others. Jasper spoke first. "Carlisle, it seems we have a problem."

"Yes, we do. You go first."

"Francesca claims she is 14."

"As does Neville."

A beautiful blonde girl jumped in, "How do we know both of them aren't lying. It could be a plan."

The pixie like girl turned to the bronze-haired boy. "Edward?"

Edward looked Francesca straight in the eye for a few seconds before shaking his head. "She's telling the truth, believe it or not."

A tall woman with dark hair finally spoke. "Carlisle, we can't just kill her if she's that young. If she's willing to learn our ways, do you think we should…"

Carlisle sighed. "You're right, Esme. I suppose we could try."

Francesca couldn't take it anymore. "Try what?"

Carlisle turned about-face. "We have a proposition for you, Francesca."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to… join our family?"

She practically jumped on him, enveloping him into a tight hug. "Yes! Yes!

Thankyouthankyouthankyou_thankyou_!"

"But-"

She loosened her grip on him. "But what?"

"But, you must promise to never drink human blood again. Ever. Only animal blood."

It took her a moment to comprehend that. "Animal blood- why didn't I think of that? Yes!" She hugged him again.

"Ooh, oh, wait, wait a minute. It seems you can't join after all."

She released him, looking at him incredulously. "What? Why not?"

"You see, hugs are illegal. The law changes when you're a vampire."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion- that was the single most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. "Huh? That doesn't make sense…"

Esme slapped him on the arm. "Stop it, honey. You're scaring her half to death."

Carlisle chuckled. "Sorry, Francesca. Hugs aren't illegal."

"Oh. You are a cruel and unusual person, did you know that?" She smiled, obviously joking.

"Well, if you're going to _insult_ me…" his tone was severe and his face showed no signs of humor.

"What? No! I was joking. I'm sorry! A joke!"

He chuckled. "So was I." Esme slapped him on the arm again. "I said stop it!"

Everyone laughed and there was an uncomfortable silence before Francesca spoke. "Hey! What about Neville?"

"Oh yeah, he's sort of in the room… crying his human eyes out." Edward informed her.

"WHAT? What did you tell him??"

"That Emmett and Jasper took you into the forest to kill you. What else was Carlisle supposed to say?"

"Oh, right." She was going to say something about how he could've told him she was moving or something, but decided it was best not to disrespect the person who held her life in his hands. "One sec."

She went back into her room, running over to Neville. "Hi!"

"Francesca! I thought you were dead!"

"So did I!"

"What happened?"

"Well, they somehow found out I was fourteen," she smiled at him gratefully. "And they decided to adopt me. As long as I only ever drink animal blood."

"That's great!" He reached over to wrap his arms around her before she jumped backwards.

"Sorry…"

"…"

"…"

"Air hugs?"

"Okay!"

--

**Thank you for your kind reviews. So... review, review, review! We just want some feed-back. This is most certainly NOT the end of the story, just in case anybody thinks it is.**

**Chapter 3 is written! Yayyyyy!!**

**Beccah :P and Jello /"\**


	4. Chapter 3 Packing

It was now 12:15, the start of 4th period. Neville had left when the bell rang, the poor boy completely overwhelmed on his way to math class. Francesca, Bella and the Cullens now sat awkwardly in her room, going over some necessities.

Carlisle took a seat quietly in Francesca's rocking chair, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Alright, Francesca, so you're sure you want to give up human blood?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you positive?"

"Yep."

"Are you absolutely _sure_ that you're positive?"

"Yes!"

But Francesca was not absolutely positive.

She had grown so accustomed to the sweet, savory smell of humans- so attached to the tantalizing liquid flowing down her throat. She could hardly even smell animal blood! In fact, she could hold Neville's bird, Mcsquizzy, without feeling a tinge of thirst. But, to please him, and because she felt so guilty, she told him what he wanted to hear.

Edward heard her assiduous thoughts and glared at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. He walked up behind Carlisle and tapped his shoulder, still glaring at Francesca. "Ummm, Carlisle." Carlisle waved his hand to shoo him away. Perhaps he knew?

"Atta' girl." Carlisle beamed at his unofficial daughter.

"Though, how sure are you on a scale of 1 to 10? 10 being the highest."

He was subtly teasing her but Francesca didn't know that. His raised eyebrows made him all the more convincing.

"Uhh… Seven?"

"Seven? You're jesting, right?"

"Hehe- yeah."

"Francesca, please don't lie to me."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"9.99 with a line over it."

"That's still not 10."

She sighed, feeling the tension in the room tighten. "10?"

"You're confident with that answer?"

"Of course."

Maybe she was a little more convinced now, but the least she could do was try. They were, after all, extending her a hand to join their family and at least make an effort to try and convert her.

"Okay…" Training her might be harder than he thought.

Luckily, Alice stepped in to ease the anxiety of what had just been said. She popped over next to Francesca, pulling her into a tight hug. "This is going to be so much fun! We're almost about the same height! We could share clothes!"

Jasper chuckled- bless that Alice.

Esme laughed, "Francesca, I hope you don't mind becoming Alice's personal Barbie doll."

Francesca smiled, taking her thoughts off of Bella's blood and letting her eyes drift to the closet. "Sure."

Alice grinned, following her sister's gaze to the closet and jumping inside. Emmet sighed, "C'mon, Rose, this'll be a while." They left the room together, Esme and Carlisle following suite. Edward was quick to tag along, half because he didn't exactly feel comfortable having Bella there and half because he could read all the disapproving thoughts running through Alice's mind. "Bella, we'd better go."

Jasper stayed, however, deciding he owed Francesca the subtle favor of controlling Alice, considering the fact he had almost ripped off her head.

Alice stepped out of the closet, holding up a pleated skirt, a polo shirt and an ugly tie to match. "Or, you could just wear my clothes."

Francesca frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Is school uniform all you own?!"

"No! Of course not! I have other clothes."

Alice sighed, smirking to herself. "Francesca, dear, tank tops and dorkestra T-shirts don't count. We're gonna have to take you shopping."

Jasper groaned, "Oh, God."

--

"Jazz, I'm going to go help Carlisle with some arrangements but I want you to stay here and help Francesca pack. Can you do that for me, love?" she whispered in his ear before she left the room.

"Yes, Alice."

"Plus, it'll give you a chance to make up for almost ripping off her head out there, too." she danced out of the room, stopping to look over her shoulder at the threshold. "Oh, and Jazz?"

"Yes, Alice?" "Don't let her pack any of the 'forbidden' clothes." Alice giggled before hopping over to Carlisle.

"Sure thing, honey. So, are you going to pack by yourself or would you like me to help you?" he was laying on Francesca's bed, propped up on his left elbow. He was obviously a little bored.

Francesca shrugged. "Ummm... I can pack by myself if you have other things to do. " She glanced over at a large pile of uniform clothing on the floor and then back at the few remaining clothes that hung in her closet- A dress she had worn to dances, some jeans, and a couple of T-shirts that Alice had marked as having 'potential.' Clothing wise, she really didn't have a lot to pack.

"I really don't have anything else to do, though. It doesn't seem too hard, especially since Alice eliminated just about all of your clothes." he smirked at this. "Anything else to pack? Any books? I would like to see them. Of course, I need your permission, so may I?"

She raised an eyebrow at his courtesy. "My books are on that shelf over there if you want to see them." She reached under the bed, pulling out a suitcase and folding the 'approved clothes.' "But I must warn you, there's nothing very interesting. Only science stuff and the like." She had never really been much for fantasy or anything. (Which was sort of ironic considering she was a vampire.)

She liked reason and sensibility, to an extent.

"So no Fiction?" he sounded disappointed of her lack thereof.

"Nope, sorry."

"Oh. These are nice books I suppose." he didn't want to put her down, but he did expect a wider range of collections. Perhaps even a few #1 Best-Seller novels!

She shrugged, placing a blue T-shirt in the suitcase. "I'm just not into that kind of stuff."

"How so? Fiction books are great! Just by putting your eyes to the paper, you can be swept away into wonder. I have some nice Fiction books you can borrow, if you'd like." he smiled at her sweetly, not knowing if she'd decline his offer.

"I think I've had enough fiction to last a while, thank you." She eyed her bland bookshelf- filled with how-to manuals and biographies. The most interesting thing there was the Guinness Book of World Records. "But I'll hold you to that."

"Good. Hey, do you smell that?" he sniffed the air a couple of times. "It's blood, but it's not coming from Bella."

She gasped- knowing very well what that smell was, but she didn't dare tell him. "Oh, that's probably coming from the woodshop classes. I swear, they let us run around with knives..."

"No, no. It's much closer than that. In fact, it's coming from this room." he walked around the area until he came to stop in the corner of the room. He could feel Francesca's fear. Fear for something... He ducked down under her bed to find a small refrigerator- and whoever owned it must've really had something against refrigerators. There were scratches along the outside and the hinges were falling off, duct taped together. Little air fresheners shaped like trees were glued on- clouding a suspicious scent.

When he opened it, a surprise greeted him. "What is this?" he stood, clutching a water bottle. But instead of water, the bottle was filled with a thick, red liquid. Blood.

Her eyes widened and she became thousands of emotions at once. Angry at Jasper for finding it, guilty for not saying anything about it before, embarrassed for owning it, fearful of what he'd do, but she was sort of happy that he had it. All she had to do was get it out of his hands and it was all hers. No one had to die for it this time- they were already dead. Why let it go to waste? She glared at him, outstretching her arm. It took very ounce of self control in her body not to jump on to of him and rip it from his hands. But she had made a promise. "Jasper…"

"Why do you have this?" his voice was forceful now, almost angry. Jasper held it away from his body, away from her too. He wore a disgusted expression and was stiff. He felt a sudden urge of thirst but it took all his self-control not to down it in one gulp. She clutched the edge of the bookcase, as if hanging onto it for dear life. "Put it back!"

"With pleasure!" With super-vampire speed, he stuffed it into the refrigerator, which he then shoved further under the bed. The room still smelled like the bottled blood but they both sighed in relief. "Care to explain?"

She nodded slowly, loosening her grip on the poor bookcase a little, her head hung down in shame. "I have- er... _had _a system. So I didn't have to murder someone every few days..."

He raised his eyebrows in response.

She glanced up at him, her eyes darker than before. "What?"

"A _system_?"

"Systems work for me. But this is system that I hope not to have to resort to again." She walked over towards the chair that Carlisle had sat in earlier- not trusting herself to go near the bed. "How do you _do_ it?"

"Do what?"

"You had it in your /hands/ for crying out loud! How did you not-" She shook her head, realizing what she was saying. "Never mind. It sounds pathetic."

"Well, not easily. It took every once of self control I have. I'm amazed I didn't, actually."

"Oh," was all she could say. She eyed the bed uncomfortably, not wanting to make a fool of herself. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if I step outside for just a moment?"

"Not at all, in fact, do you mind if I join you? It's becoming rather... stuffy... in here."

"Go right ahead." She smiled and literally ran out of the room and into the hallways, taking in a huge gulp of air.

Next thing she knew, Jasper was leaning against the wall next to her, doing the same. "Are you alright?"

"I think s-" She stopped short as the principal walked by and eyed her suspiciously- she didn't have a free period now. "And more tests. They should definitely start giving us more tests." She winked at Jasper too fast for the principal to notice. "And discipline is essential!"

Jasper looked confused at first but quickly caught on. "Oh, yes, Francesca. They should bring back the whipping stick for bad kids and- and have tests every other day. They should have an FCAT for Seattle. That would be absolutely splendiferous." They kept up the act until the principle's strawberry pink coat was no longer visible from view. "That... was odd. Does he always do that?"

"Not always..." She slapped his arm playfully, but hard. "And don't even /think/ like that."

"Oww..." he chuckled, rubbing his arm. "Never. Now I've got to go rub chloric acid on my tongue." He started to spit and wipe off his tongue as if he had just stuck it in steaming hot liquid.

She grinned, "Sorry. I have some chloric acid in my room... if you're ready to go back."

"Ummm... Are- are you?..."

"I think so...Stop me, if anything."

"Actually, I've been thinking, however shortly, and we should tell Carlisle now."

She frowned, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What? No! I was already being a complete _moron_ with the whole 'seven' thing and Edward's on my case. Please, no!"

"I'm awfully sorry, Francesca, but you should. I won't let us leave until you do something with it." his voice was full of authority. Hardly arguable.

"Can't we just get rid of it? Not drink it, of course, but I'm sure I can find some sort of chemical the can dissolve it. There's always the option of selling it to Party City..."

"No. I'm sure Carlisle can find something to do with it."

She crossed her arms. "Fine. But not right now." Mentally, she set up a small challenge for herself- be able to finish packing with the blood in the room without going nuts. She didn't dare tell Jasper about it though, simply nodding towards her room. "Ready?"

"I suppose. Lead the way."

Slowly, she opened the door to be greeted immediately with a small rush of various delicious scents, all coming from one forbidden source. But the many chemicals and gadgets she had used to hide the smell hadn't completely abandoned their job, so the yearning was relatively tolerable for her.

Jasper sat on the bed, becoming more at ease. It hadn't bothered him before. Oh, it was probably because Neville and Bella were in the room before. "Francesca, I was thinking. We should show those bottles to Carlisle now. You have to dispose of this blood. How do you live with it? I feel the tension emanating from you." He popped up off the bed and walked over to her. "Finish packing and then I'm going to go tell him. This is unbearable."

She sighed before nodding. "Fine." It took about 5 minutes for her to pack, and soon there was nothing left in the room but two suitcases, furniture, and a beat up mini-fridge hidden underneath the twin-sized bed. She couldn't help but feel a small wave of triumph. She hadn't gone completely ravenous during those five minutes, only once ever reaching for the fridge before thinking twice.

Abruptly, Carlisle walked into the room. "Okay you guys, the paperwork is complete. All we have to do is get your stuff into the car and- hey, what's that smell?"

Francesca grinned, "That's great! Wait, what smell?"

"I smell blood!"

He glared at her, livid, but then sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well, where is the body?"

"There is no body."

"Well then what-" He stopped short, stooping down to find the mini-refrigerator, just as Jasper had. When he stood up, he seemed a bit relieved, yet still upset.

"What _is_ this, Francesca? Blood?"

She nodded, covering her mouth with her hands and turning away when he opened the fridge. Jasper tensed up as well, but stayed strong for his Dad and his sister. "She had a system." He explained as Carlisle closed the refrigerator.

"I see. Well then, I'll just have to take this over to the hospital." He shook his head at Francesca, guiding her out of the room and chuckling quietly.

"What are we going to do with you?"

**--**

**A/N: We're making a promise that from this point on, there won't be as much drama. It will be mostly funny things! :D Also, we need 3 more reviews from 3 seperate people, telling us what you liked, what you didn't like, and any ideas you may have. **

**Beccah :P and Jello /"\**


End file.
